Praktikum
by Passionfruit1982
Summary: Die Assistenzärztin Valery Alba wird auf die Enterprise versetzt. Wird sie ihr neuerworbenes Wissen über Vulkanier richtig anwenden, nicht nur in ihrem Beruf? mit Taurik, Crusher, erfundene Charaktere. Kapitel 6 fertig!
1. Neulinge

Die Rechte an "Star Trek" verbleiben bei Paramount. Copyright dieses Textes bei mir.

Bitte vergesst nicht einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen, auch wenn er kurz ist! Danke! Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Neulinge **

„Sternzeit 48515.6, Medizinisches Logbuch, Dr. Crusher: Wir haben eine Reihe medizinischer Routinemissionen vor uns und ich habe den Auftrag erhalten, vier Assistenzärzte in das klinische Praktikum einzuweisen. Counselor Troi und ich werden sie bei ihren täglichen Aufgaben betreuen sowie ihre medizinischen Kenntnisse vertiefen. Sie sollen vor allem einen angemessenen Umgang mit den Patienten lernen, sowie in schwierigen Situationen Diagnosen zu stellen."

Dr. Crusher schaute gebannt auf den Monitor.

„Na, schon ein bisschen kribbelig?" fragte Schwester Ogawa etwas neckisch in ihrer üblichen gutgelaunten Art.

„Ich habe ja Wesley schon öfters Predigten gehalten, aber das hier ist doch etwas anderes," lautete die Antwort.

„Was ist denn die erste Lektion?"

„Nach der allgemeinen Einweisung soll ich ihre Basiskenntnisse mit vertraulichen Informationen vervollständigen, die sie nicht auf der Akademie gelernt haben."

„Hmm...da werden die schon von sich aus lange Ohren kriegen. Andererseits halten manche Spezies auch Sachen geheim, die kaum der Rede wert sind."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich noch an den Zirkus um Lt. Kalus Darmerkrankung!" erwiderte Dr. Crusher lachend.

„Welche Spezies ist denn zuerst dran?"

„Die Vulkanier..." antwortete Dr. Crusher mit einer etwas ernsteren Stimme.

„Oh oh, da hab' ich auch große Lücken..."

„Ich muss auch erst mal einige meiner stopfen; es gibt wieder neue Forschungserkenntnisse." Crusher berührte ihren Bildschirm. „Computer, das Programm auf Holodeck 3 transferieren!...Ich muss mir dieses Diagnoseübungsprogramm erst einmal anschauen, bevor ich die Studenten darauf los lasse."

„In einer Stunde sind 3 Routineuntersuchungen angemeldet, Dr.," erinnerte sie die Schwester, „Lt. Heiser, Fähnrich Uhego und Lt. Barclay."

Dr. Crusher versuchte die unangenehmen Gedanken an Lt. Barclay zu unterdrücken und verlies mit den Worten „Eine Stunde wird reichen, bis später!" die Krankenstation.

* * *

„Auf jeden Fall gefällt mir schon mal dieser Platz hier," ließ ein blauhäutiger hochgewachsener junger Mann mit Fühlern auf dem Kopf verlauten und reckte sich gemütlich. Vier junge Leute saßen an einem Tisch in 10 Vorne.

„Ja, hier bist Du sicher nicht auf dem Trockenen! Aber ob Du hier alles bekommst, was Dein Herz begehrt...ist fraglich," antwortete eine Frau mit braunen hochgesteckten Haaren und strich sich lachend eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich halte es für sehr vorteilhaft, auf diesem vielfältig gestalteten Raumschiff mit seiner erfahrenen Besatzung die ersten 3 Monate des Praktikums zu verbringen." T'Pkara nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas mit der üblichen vulkanischen Countenance.

„Das Programm für die nächsten Tage sieht aber eher langweilig aus," konstatierte ein junger Mann mit verwuscheltem blondem Haar, „nach der Führung und Einweisung haben wir morgen früh gleich Diagnoseübungen auf dem Holodeck, das hatten wir doch schon die ganze Zeit auf der Akademie...die haben wohl Angst um ihre Patienten"

„Ha, du kannst es wohl nicht abwarten, Charlie...den realen Damen auf den Puls zu fühlen...hehe, hast recht, ich auch nicht." rief der lebhafte Andorianer.

„Shrinal, sei doch ein bisschen leiser, uns gucken schon alle an!" mahnte ihn die brünette Frau. Und schon lächelte eine Frau in einem lila Hosenanzug und gelocktem über den Rücken wallendem schwarzen Haar zu ihnen herüber und kam auf sie zu.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Counselor Diana Troi. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind Sie die Assistenzärzte."

„Ja, ihre Hypothese ist korrekt." antwortete T'Pkara und gab ihr diplomatisch die Hand, „ich bin T'Pkara und mein Hauptfach ist Neurologie. Ich möchte mich auf Telepathie spezialisieren und ich wurde schon darüber informiert, dass Sie meine Mentorin sind."

„Ich bin Shrinal und studiere Allgemeinmedizin!" sagte der Andorianer und reichte ihr glücklich grinsend eine blaue Hand.

„Ihre Mentorin ist Dr. Crusher. Sie werden sie auch bald kennenlernen." Der Andorianer versuchte, sich die Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich bin Charles Glaser und studiere Psychologie, ich freue mich, eine so erfahrene Schiffsberaterin als Mentorin zu bekommen."

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite," erwiderte Troi und wandte sich der brünetten Frau zu.

„Ich bin Valery Alba und studiere ebenfalls Allgemeinmedizin."

„Sie werden auch von Dr. Crusher betreut. Für Fragen, die Patientenpsychologie betreffen oder falls Sie eine allgemeine Beratung wünschen, stehe ich Ihnen allen jederzeit zur Verfügung." Shrinal grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

* * *

„fsch"

Als Troi den Turbolift betrat, stieß sie auf Dr. Crusher. „Hallo Beverly, ich hab' schon unsere vier Zöglinge gesehen," fing sie strahlend an, „Deck 3" - „Ich werde sie gleich abholen und während der Routineuntersuchungen einweisen." antwortete Dr. Crusher und verbiss sich einen Kommentar über Lt. Barcley, sie fuhr fort: „Morgen kriegen Sie eine holographische Diagnoseübung, die hat es allerdings in sich, ich hab' mir das Programm gerade angesehen und mich hat das etwas schockiert."

„Das ist bei diesen Assistenzärzten nicht unbedingt schlecht. Wenn sie lernen mit holographischem Blut umzugehen, dann fällt es ihnen in einem Notfall leichter mit echtem fertig zu werden," riet Troi in einem tiefsinnigen Tonfall.

„Hmm...das ist wohl war...außerdem muss die medizinische Abteilung des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers selbst wissen, was sie ihren Studenten zumuten kann," meinte Dr. Crusher.

„Ich würde gerne auch dabei sein, dann kann ich mit den Studenten besser darüber sprechen, falls sie damit Schwierigkeiten haben," merkte Troi an.

„Morgen früh um 8 Uhr, auf dem Holodeck 3" erwiderte Dr. Crusher lächelnd und verließ den Turbolift.


	2. Eine Diagnoseübung

**Eine Diagnoseübung**

Als Shrinal, T'Pkara, Charlie und Valery das Holodeck betraten, fanden sie sich in einer exakten Nachbildung der Krankenstation wieder. Während Dr. Crusher sie begrüßte, kam Counselor Troi herein. „In den Simulationen, die sie in ihrem praktischen Jahr erwarten, geht es weniger darum, medizinische Details auswendig zu lernen," fuhr Dr. Crusher fort, „diese sollten sie bereits beherrschen...sondern es geht darum, mit schwierigen Situationen umzugehen. Sie müssen also darauf gefasst sein, Phänomenen zu begegnen, die nicht in Ihren Lehrbüchern stehen und trotzdem möglichst schnell eine Diagnose stellen sowie eine wirkungsvolle Behandlung ansetzen." Dr. Crusher schaute jeden einzeln an. „Counselor Troi und ich werden Sie nur im Falle Ihres totalen Scheiterns beraten. Während des Programmablaufs stehen Ihnen alle medizinischen Informationen des Computers, inklusive einer fiktiven Patientenkartei, zur Verfügung. Es steht Ihnen ebenfalls frei, das Programm so oft abzuspielen, bis Sie eine erfolgreiche Lösung gefunden haben." Die beiden Tutoren nahmen sich Stühle und setzten sich an eine freie Wand. „Computer, Simulation starten!"

„Lt. Worf an Krankenstation!"

„Ja?" antwortete Shrinal.

„Hat Fähnrich Sorak sich bei Ihnen gemeldet?"

„Nein, was ist mit ihm?"

„Einen Moment bitte..." Stille. Fragende Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Worf meldete sich wieder in einer Stimme, die deutlich seinen Zorn verriet: „Ich habe meinem Befehl Nachdruck verliehen. Falls er sich nicht in drei Minuten bei Ihnen meldet, unterrichten Sie mich sofort! Worf Ende." Mehr fragende Blicke. Da ertönte das Zischen der Tür und ein junger Vulkanier in gelber Uniform trat ein.

„Ich habe Befehl, mich bei Ihnen zu melden," gab er mit angespannter Stimme bekannt, „ich muss Sie allerdings darüber informieren, dass ich keinesfalls krank bin...und dies alles...nur das Resultat eines Missverständnisses ist," er stockte wie jemand, der sich an etwas verschluckt hat, „ich werde...Sie daher nicht länger...von Ihrer Arbeit abhalten" und damit wandte er sich zur Tür.

„Hey mal langsam!" rief Shrinal, der Vulkanier drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn scharf an. „Ihre Hand zittert, das müssen wir uns erst mal ansehen," sagte Shrinal ohne Anzeichen von Unsicherheit. „Tut mir leid, Fähnrich, sie können noch nicht gehen!" fuhr er in klarer Stimme fort, „setzen Sie sich bitte auf das Bett hier." Valery fing inzwischen an, ihn mit einem Tricorder zu scannen und war so in den kleinen Bildschirm vertieft, dass sie nicht merkte, wie der Vulkanier sie anblickte.

„Wie lange haben Sie dieses Zittern schon?" fragte ihn Charlie. „Ich habe meine Hände...vollkommen unter Kontrolle...es gibt keinen Grund...zur Beunruhigung."

„Er scheint unter großem Stress zu stehen," schloss sie aus ihrer Tricorderuntersuchung, „sehr hohe Pulsfrequenz und Stresshormonwerte."

„Außerdem verbreitet er einen merkwürdigen Geruch," merkte Shrinal an, „findet ihr nicht auch?" Daraufhin stand der Vulkanier abrupt auf und blickte Shrinal fest in die Augen.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte wieder hin," sagte Charlie mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste und fasste ihn sanft an den Oberarmen. Als nächstes spürte den Vulkanier seine Unterarme zusammen drücken und hörte sich selbst schreien. Shrinal, der ihn von hinten ergriffen hatte, bekam erst einen Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen und landete dann vor dem Vulkanier rücklings auf dem Boden. Als der Patient sich auf den angehenden Arzt stürzte, löste sich das Hologramm plötzlich in Luft auf.

„Dieser Kommentar über seinen Geruch hat ihm nicht gefallen, Shrinal," beschwerte sich Charlie, „ich habe übrigens nichts gerochen."

„Er ist erst ausgeflippt, als unser schlauer Psychologe ihn angefasst hat," erwiderte der Andorianer während er sich aufraffte und seine Fühler nach vorne drehte.

„Starten wir das Programm einfach noch mal," schlug Valery vor.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Vulkanier so ausflippen können," bemerkte Shrinal während er seine Uniform zurecht strich und blickt T'Pkara an. Die schien es nicht für nötig zu halten, darauf etwas zu erwidern.

„Vielleicht hat er das Bendii-Syndrom," meinte Valery.

„Nee, viel zu jung," erwiderte Shrinal.

„Wir sollen uns doch auf Sachen gefasst machen, die nicht in unserem-"

„Diskutieren Sie bitte während das Programm läuft!" mahnte Dr. Crusher, „in der Realität haben sie auch keine unbegrenzte Zeit! Computer, Programm starten, an der Stelle nach dem Tricorderscan."

Das Hologramm erschien wieder, auf dem Bett sitzend. „Ich werde mir mal Ihre Patientenkartei anschauen und eine Recherche starten." Charlie ging zum Schreibtisch und wandte sich dem Bildschirm zu.

„Wir sollten nach allen Arten von Infektionen scannen, die wir kennen," meinte Valery und nahm Einstellungen am Überwachungsbildschirm des Krankenbettes vor. „Hmm...nichts," sie wandte sich dem Patienten zu, „Fähnrich Sorak, haben Sie vor kurzem etwas zu sich genommen, das Sie noch nie probiert haben?"

„Nichts...an das ich mich erinnere."

Valery freute sich, dass ihr freundlicher Umgangston seine Aggressivität zu besänftigen schien. Er blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. „Haben Sie noch andere Symptome?"

„Fähnrich..." begann er.

„Alba," half sie ihm nach.

„Fähnrich Alba," sagte er langsam und blickte ihr tief in die Augen, „ich bin nicht krank...und ich...habe die Situation...vollkommen im Griff...bitte...entlassen sich mich." Dieser Fall war wirklich eine harte Nuss und warum hörte er nicht auf sie so anzuglotzen?

„Aufgrund Ihrer Werte sind wir nicht ganz von ihrer Gesundheit überzeugt, Fähnrich," sagte Shrinal und versuchte diplomatisch zu sein, „Sie leiden an einem extremen biochemisches Ungleichgewicht." Er berührte den Bildschirm der Diagnoseeinheit. „Wir sollten einen Neuroscan machen." Der Andorianer holte den Scanner, Valery fing ihn auf dem Rückweg ab.

„Lass mich ihn scannen," flüsterte sie, „er scheint auf mich weniger aggressiv zu reagieren." Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm und führte das Gerät um seinen Kopf herum. Er schaute sie an. „Ist was?"

„Nein...das Gerät...stört mich nicht."

Er atmete heftig. Shrinal überwachte den Diagnosebildschirm. „Sein Kopf ist ja das reinste Chaos!" murmelte er, „er sollte einen Neuro-Überwachungsmonitor tragen...das hier könnte schnell kritisch werden."

T'Pkara reichte Valery das kleine kreisrunde Gerät.

Während dessen schien Charlie etwas entdeckt zu haben. „Kommt mal bitte auf eine kurze Besprechung hier rüber!"

Shrinal und T'Pkara liefen zu ihm herüber und warteten auf Valery, die gerade das Gerät einstellte. „Es wird sich im ersten Moment etwas kalt anfühlen," warnte sie ihn einfühlsam, „er sollte aber keine Beschwerden verursachen." Sie heftete ihm das Gerät vorsichtig an die Schläfe. „Ich werde es jetzt einschalten." Um sicherzustellen, dass er still hielt und sie die kleinen Knöpfe nicht verfehlte, legte sie ihre freie Hand sanft in seinen Nacken. Er gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich und hatte plötzlich eine Hand in ihrem Nacken und die andere unter ihrem Kinn. Er stand ihr jetzt gegenüber. Seine braunen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Seine Hände fühlten sich fiebrig heiß an, hielten sie fest, aber nicht grob. Er keuchte immer heftiger. „Was...machen Sie da!" Als sie versuchte sich seinem Griff zu entwinden, löste sich das Hologramm auf. Sie stand für einen Moment fassungslos da.

„Hat er Dir weh getan?" fragte Charlie besorgt.

„Nicht direkt...es war nur...etwas unheimlich."

„Sah aus wie ne Art von Geistesverschmelzung." Shrinal hatte einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn viel klüger und sensibler aussehen ließ, als man ihn gewöhnlich einschätzte, „vielleicht überträgt sich die Krankheit auf diese Weise."

Nur Counselor Troi bemerkte den etwas geschockten Gesichtsausdruck T'Pkaras und hatte noch nicht gemerkt, dass ihr Mund immer noch offen stand. Als sie mit Crusher Blicke austauschte, bemerkte diese flüsternd: „Ich habe dieses Programm nicht geschrieben."

Valery blickte entmutigt und genervt in Shrinals blaues Gesicht. „Ich bin jetzt also auch infiziert, schön."

„Wir kriegen schon noch den fiesen Bazillus abgeschossen, der den Spitzohrigen quält," versuchte der sie aufzumuntern.

„Er ist nicht krank," konstatierte Charlie mit deutlicher Stimme, worauf sich alle zu ihm umdrehten, „jedenfalls nicht wie ihr euch das vorstellt..." Alle Blicke waren auf den angehenden Psychologen gerichtet. „Ähm, er hat das Pon Farr."

Zwei Fühler spannten sich und zwei paar Augen weiteten sich. „Was für'n Ding?"

„Vulkanier!" lachte Shrinal, „ich fasse es nicht!" In der Mittagszeit war Zehn Vorne gewöhnlich voll. „Und dann halten sie das auch noch geheim! Und ich hab' die ganze Zeit dieses Farr Heija für ein Stresshormon gehalten!" Der Andorianer schüttelte lachen den Kopf „Haben wohl Angst dass wir fiese Witze machen...wir Andorianer haben mit sowas keine Probleme, die ganze Galaxie weiß, dass sich unsre Fühler dunkelblau färben, wenn wir geil sind!"

„Shrinal!" zischte Valery, „du solltest das vielleicht über Hyperraumfunk ausrufen, damit es auch noch der Andromedanebel irgendwann mitkriegt!"

Charlie schluckte einen Bissen herunter, „Vulkanier reden nicht über Sexualität, deshalb hat T'Pkara wohl auch beschlossen, ihr Mittagessen ohne uns einzunehmen."

„Frag' mich ob weibliche Vulkanier das auch kriegen...da besteht noch Forschungsbedarf." Shrinal erntete weitere mahnende Blicke, die er ignorierte.

Charlie nippte an seinem Drink, „ich schätze die telepathische Verbindung vertieft die emotionale Beziehung und bringt den Partner in Stimmung." Der Andorianer war für einen Moment still,

„wie hat sich das denn angefühlt?" fragte er Valery.

„Hologramme können keine Geistesverschmelzung machen," antwortete sie ruhig.

Shrinal, der sich bei einer Dummheit ertappt fühlte, fing an zu grinsen. „Na ja, wenigstens hast Du ihn geheilt, die Methode ist zwar _etwas..._inkonventionell, aber führt garantiert zum Erfolg." Valery schaute ihn scharf an.

„Tut mir leid, sollte bloß ein Witz sein."


	3. Vulkanausbrüche

**Vulkanausbrüche **

Nachdem sie Dr. Crusher bei der Behandlung eines Hypochonders geholfen hatte, fiel Valery totmüde ins Bett...

Lt. Barclay betrat die Krankenstation und beschwerte sich über seinen linken Arm. Dieser fühle sich nicht richtig real an, der Transporter müsse irgendeine Fehlfunktion haben. Sie durchsuchte das ganze Schiff nach einem geeigneten Spender. In Zehn Vorne traf sie den Androiden. Der willigte ein, seinen Arm mit dem Lt. Barclays zu tauschen. Sie nahm den Arm ab und begab sich wieder auf die Krankenstation. Als sie dann Barclay den Arm anmontiert hatte, merkte sie, dass es der falsche war. Dr. Crusher war sehr enttäuscht und entsetzt. Sie schickte Valery auf das Holodeck. Sie solle dort erst mal ein paar Trockenübungen machen. In einem Jahr dürfe sie es dann vielleicht wieder mit richtigen Patienten versuchen.

Als sie eintrat, wartete schon der holographische Vulkanier auf sie. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr und er sagte: „Computer, Programm Pon Farr starten." Seine Hand bewegte sich auf sie zu, zwei Finger ausgestreckt. Er berührte ihre Lippen, seine Finger fühlten sich fiebrig an. Sie legte beide Hände in seinen warmen Nacken. Er fing an, sie zu küssen. Sie schloss die Augen. Seine Hand wanderte unter ihr Kinn, auch die andere. Seine Zunge war heiß. Ein Gefühl von Wärme stieg in ihr auf. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte in seine. Sie waren dunkelbraun. Sie kamen ihr so bekannt vor. Es waren Tauriks Augen.

Sie erwachte, heftig atmend. Es war dunkel. Auch ihre Mitbewohnerin T'Pkara schien inzwischen ins Bett gegangen zu sein. Sie lauschte und hörte ihr leises, ruhiges Atmen. Sie entschied sich, nicht auf die Uhr zu schauen, drehte sich um und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

* * *

„Alba an Shrinal!" Der Andorianer schnellte hoch. Es war ein dumpfes Geräusch zu hören.

„Autsch!"

„Alles in Ordnung bei Dir?"

„...ich hab' meine Fühler angestoßen...was gibt's?"

„Hast Du verschlafen?"

Shrinal sprang vom Hochbett. „Ich komm' gleich!"

„Die Crusher ist noch nicht da, wenn du schnell bist, merkt sie's nicht."

„Tu mein bestes, bis gleich!" Shrinal schnappte sich seine blaue Uniform. Da sah er, dass auch eine gelbe noch an ihrem Platz hing. Er schaute in das Bett seines Mitbewohners. „Hey Taurik, wach' auf!" Der Vulkanier drehte sich langsam um und öffnete die Augen. „Biste nicht auch etwas spät dran?"

Plötzlich war der Ingenieur hellwach und befragte den Computer nach der Uhrzeit. „Danke, dass Sie mich geweckt haben."

„Gern geschehen" und Shrinal verließ das Quartier.

Shrinal hatte Glück, hätte jedoch auch noch eine Viertelstunde länger schlafen können.

„Ich hatte gerade eine Besprechung," sagte die Crusher, als sie geschäftig hereinkam, „ihr Stundenplan für heute wird etwas anders aussehen." Sie fing an, in einem Regal zu kramen. „Wir sind vor ein paar Stunden einem Notruf von Aval IV gefolgt. Sie werden das medizinische Team auf den Planeten begleiten."

* * *

Die Oberfläche war von Vulkanen bedeckt wie die anderer Planeten von Bergen. Seine Bewohner hatten 5,8204 m über der Oberfläche schwebende Behausungen konstruiert, die untereinander durch hermetisch abgeschlossene, gläserne Gänge verbunden waren. Beim letzten Vulkanausbruches waren die Schutzhüllen mehrer Kegelbauten gebrochen und giftige Gase drangen ein. Ein Gegenmittel ermöglichte es Ingenieuren, Ärzten und Geologen ohne Schutzanzüge zu arbeiten. Cmdr. La Forge wollte die Außenhäute der Bauten zusätzlich mit Kraftfeldern verstärken. Wenn man aus den Fenstern des Kontrollzentrums hinausblickte, sah man Aschewolken vorüberziehen. Große Bildschirme an der Nordwand des Raumes zeigten die Aktivitäten der Vulkane in der näheren Umgebung. Mehrere lagen still, wie friedliche Berge, außer einem, der dunklen Rauch ausstieß. Plötzlich konnte man einen glühenden Lavastrom sehen, der sich aus dem Krater über den Berg ergoss und sich immer weiter vorwärts wälzte. Er hat das Feuer so lange zurückgehalten, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Unlogisch, er personifizierte eine geologische Erscheinung. Vulkane halten nichts zurück. Der Ausbruch wird von einer Kausalkette geologischer Phänomene bewirkt. Taurik wandte sich wieder dem Magnetschwebekontrollpult zu. Valery Alba war es gewesen, die ihm damals von einem antiken Mythos der Erde erzählt hatte. Hephaistos, der Vulkangott, hatte den Menschen die Schmiedekunst geschenkt, die Fähigkeit Werkzeuge herzustellen. Ob er damals gewusst hatte, dass sie auch Waffen herstellen würden? Scharfe, blitzende Waffen, in der Gluthitze gehärtet. Andererseits würde er diese Waffen wahrscheinlich selbst einsetzen...gegen einen Rivalen...wenn er sich in die Göttin Aphrodite verliebte. Valery Alba war eine faszinierende Persönlichkeit. Sie hatte ihm damals auf der Akademie viel über ihr Volk erzählt und er ihr einiges über seines – aber nicht alles. Er sollte in der nächsten Pause meditieren, seine Gedanken schienen ständig abzuschweifen. Seine mentale Disziplin verringerte sich. Wenn es hier wenigstens nicht so heiß wäre.

* * *

Die Vorräte des Planeten und der Enterprise an Halascium V waren beinahe aufgebraucht. Sie hatten alles zur Behandlung der vergifteten Avaler gebraucht und eine geringe Menge zur Impfung der Außenteams. Valery und Shrinal begleiteten zusammen mit Dr. Crusher ein Geologenteam in eine ruhigere Region des Planeten. Die Geologen suchten nach einem Stoff auf dessen Basis sich Halascium V herstellen ließe, was sich schwierig gestaltete, da wechselnde Magnetfelder die Scanner störten. An einer besonders aussichtsreichen Stelle hatte das Ingenieurteam eine Bohrvorrichtung installiert. Dr. Crusher war mit einem Avaler Biochemiker im Gespräch, während sich die Geologen um die Bohrvorrichtung scharten. Die Technik schien endlich zu funktionieren, aber es war ein langes Warten, bis irgendetwas Interessantes zu Tage kam. Valery und Shrinal erkundeten in der Zwischenzeit die Umgebung. Die Luft war trocken, roch aber angenehm. An einem mit Gestrüpp und violetten Blumen bewachsenen Berghang spielten Kinder. Ihre Haut war noch nicht so leuchtend orange wie die der erwachsenen Avaler, sondern von einem tonfarbigen Rotbraun. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung schlenderten sie weiter. Als sie um einen schwarz glänzenden Felsen bogen, sahen sie einen Vulkanier meditierend im Schatten sitzen. Valery blieb abrupt stehen. Taurik! Oder irrte sie sich und es war sein Zwillingsbruder Vorik? Auf der Akademie hatte sie sich nur beim ersten Mal, als sie Vorik gesehen hatte, getäuscht. Sie konnte die beiden danach stets auseinander halten. Taurik sprach mit ihr ganz anders als Vorik und er schien sie immer etwas freundlicher anzublicken. Aber das war vielleicht auch nur Einbildung. Jetzt, da er dort so still und entfernt im Schatten saß, war es schwer zu sagen.

Shrinal zog sie weiter. „Lass ihn meditieren, hat heut' verschlafen, ist vielleicht nicht sein Tag."

„Taurik ist dein Mitbewohner?"

„Ja, kennst Du ihn? Gestern war er so freundlich, mich zu wecken."

„Ja, wir hatten Flugstunden zusammen auf der Akademie." Sie schwieg eine Weile. Shrinal schaute sie mit einem sich andeutenden Grinsen an.

„Flugstunden und...?"

„Nichts mit und, wir haben viel über Philosophie diskutiert und über verschiedene andere Dinge."

„Ah-ha!"

„Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, an zwei Tagen hintereinander zu verschlafen und das auch noch an den ersten beiden eines neuen Jobs?"


	4. Kurs auf Vulkan

**Kurs auf Vulkan**

Das Meditieren gelang ihm noch immer nicht. Seit drei Tagen, seit er diesen Planeten betreten hatte. Er sollte den Doktor aufsuchen, vielleicht. Warum hatte er es nicht schon längst getan? Vielleicht atmete er etwas ein, das seine Gehirnfunktionen beeinträchtigte, das ihm die Konzentration raubte...das sein Blut von innen erhitzte. Er stellte sich vor, wie er auf die Krankenstation ginge und Dr. Crusher von seinen Symptomen berichtete, wie sie ihn fürsorglich mit einem Tricorder scannen würde...Es wäre besser nachts zu gehen, wenn Dr. Selar Dienst hatte. Unlogisch. Der vulkanische Arzt wusste wahrscheinlich nicht besser über vulkanische Anatomie bescheid als der menschliche, oder über vulkanische Biochemie und die heiße Atmosphäre dieses Planeten...die Gase, die ihm den Verstand raubten, während sie alle anderen unangetastet ließen, die in seinem Blut brannten, es erhitzten, bis zum Siedepunkt. Nur _ein_ Vulkan war hier kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Die anderen waren schneebedeckte Gebirge, die kalt und verständnislos dastehen würden, wenn seine Lava ungebändigt herausspritzte. Fürchten würden sie sich vor den Flammen und mit Ekel würden sie wegsehen.

Er erhob sich aus dem Staub des Planeten und versuchte diese irrationalen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Der Vulkanier kehrte langsam zu den vielfältigen Geräten zurück, die sich mühten, Halascium V herzustellen.

* * *

„Taurik!"

„Entschuldigen Sie Commander, Magnetfeldkompensator Sieben funktioniert innerhalb normaler Parameter!"

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?" Cmdr. La Forge schaute ihn besorgt an.

„Ja...ich vermute, dass die Atmosphäre des Planeten mein Konzentrationsvermögen etwas beeinträchtigt...Ich werde das kompensieren."

„Verstehe, diese Hitze brät einen schon ordentlich durch. Gehen sie sich mal kurz unter 'ner kalten Dusche abkühlen...Man sieht schon, wie ihnen ihr grünes Blut in den Kopf steigt." La Forge lächelte scherzhaft, „fragen Sie einen unsrer Avaler Freunde, die werden Ihnen zeigen, wo man sich hier frisch machen kann." Er klopfte seinem Fähnrich verständnisvoll auf die Schulter. Taurik zuckte leicht. Der Chefingenieur schaute ihn wieder besorgt an. „Sie zittern ja, Taurik!" bemerkte er erstaunt. „Sie begeben sich vielleicht doch lieber auf die Krankenstation, bevor Sie mir noch in den nächsten Krater fallen...Und ich dachte immer, ihr Vulkanier wärt an dieses Klima gewöhnt!"

„Ich denke...ich werde in der Lage sein...die Mission fortzusetzen...nachdem ich mich...etwas ausgeruht habe."

„Ihr Fleiß in Ehren, Fähnrich, aber bringen Sie mich nicht dazu, Ihnen den Besuch der Krankenstation _zu befehlen_!"

„Ja, Commander." Er holte tief Luft. „Taurik an Enterprise, eine Person zum Beamen."

Es war wie damals, als er Vulkan verlassen hatte, um in die Sternenflotte einzutreten. Der Transporterstrahl verpflanzte ihn plötzlich in die kühle Atmosphäre des Schiffes und er nahm die Gerüche der Menschen wahr. Nur dieses Mal war sein Bruder Vorik nicht bei ihm. Er glaubte jedoch immer noch nicht an dessen Tod. Aber er war allein. Er ging in sein Quartier und war froh, dass wenigstens der Andorianer abwesend war. Er bemerkte seine Erleichterung, alleine zu sein. Irgendetwas ist mit mir nicht in Ordnung, dachte er. Er legte sich auf sein Bett um eine einfache Atemübung zu machen. Warum suche ich keinen Arzt auf? Ich verhalte mich irrational. Seine Eltern waren gegen den Eintritt ihrer beiden Söhne in die Sternenflotte gewesen. Sie würden es später bereuen, ihre Zeit mit dem Erstreben militärischer Ränge vergeudet zu haben. Man solle das Studium der Logik möglichst früh vertiefen. Dieses Interesse für die menschliche Kultur sei eine Modeerscheinung unter unerfahrenen jungen Leuten, die wieder vorüber ginge. Valery war sein Tor zu dieser fremdartigen Kultur gewesen. Valery, die ihn plötzlich geküsst hatte, nachdem er sie davor bewahren wollte, von einem glitschigen Stein in den See zu stürzen. Er war gescheitert und mit ihr in den See gestürzt. Das Wasser war warm gewesen. Er konnte jedoch nicht schwimmen. Als sie ihn festhielt, spürte er den sandigen Boden unter seinen Füßen. Sie lachte. Er hielt sie immer noch fest. Später hatte er seinen Fehler erkannt. Er hatte Vorik nichts von dem Kuss erzählt, ihm aber zu verstehen gegeben, dass er Valery Alba nicht mehr sehen können. Die arme Valery hatte wahrscheinlich nicht gewusst, dass er verlobt ist. Verlobt mit einem siebenjährigen Mädchen, das jetzt eine Frau sein musste. Eine Vulkanierin hätte seinen Rückzug verstanden, aber Valery musste es verletzt haben. Möglicherweise hatte sie ihn auch schon längst vergessen. Er fragte sich, wo sie jetzt wohl sei, auf einer Sternenbasis, auf einem Raumschiff, auf der Erde? Er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich. Nasse Haare hingen ihr in die Stirn. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Lippen waren tiefrot. Sie hatte gerundete Augenbrauen und leuchtend blaue Augen. Er fühlte ihre Hände auf seiner Brust, spürte ihren Atem in seinem Gesicht. Er sah das nasses T-Shirt an ihrem Körper kleben. Sie war ihm so nahe. Er spürte, wie ein Teil seines Körpers brennend heiß wurde und sein Herz raste. Das Wissen, was mit ihm passierte, erschlug ihn wie ein schweres altes Buch, das aus einem hohen Regal auf den Kopf fällt.

* * *

„Treten Sie ein." Picard blickte von seinem Bildschirm auf. „Fähnrich..?"

„Taurik, Sir."

„Was gibt es Fähnrich?"

„Ich ersuche Sie um Urlaub auf meinem Heimatplaneten, Captain." Der Captain schwieg und blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich bitte darum, mit einem Shuttle nach Vulkan fliegen zu dürfen." Taurik reichte ihm ein Pad. Picard nahm es entgegen und blickte ihn weiterhin an.

„Sie wissen, dass wir in drei Wochen viel näher an Ihren Heimatplaneten herankommen werden und Sie dann nicht zwei Tage allein für den Hinflug verschwenden müssen?"

„Ja, Sir...es ist...jedoch dringend." Taurik schwitzte.

„Ich verstehe," antwortete Picard abrupt, „Erlaubnis erteilt." Picard signierte das Pad und gab es Taurik zurück. Er würde bald in Sicherheit sein und keine Fehler mehr begehen.


	5. Odyssee

**5 Odyssee**

Nachdem er die Shuttlerampe verlassen und dem Protokoll Genüge getan hatte, gab er die Koordinaten nach Vulkan ein. Später würde er notfalls auf den Autopiloten umstellen müssen. Er war davor gewarnt worden, das Fieber zu unterschätzen. Es beeinträchtigt das Urteilsvermögen und ist eine der größten Prüfungen für einen Vulkanier, ein Test seiner Charakterstärke und seines Studiums der Logik. Er würde diesen Test bald bestanden haben.  
Er war als kleiner Junge bei der Verbindung seiner Schwester gewesen. Er erinnerte sich vage an formelhaft und poetisch klingende altvulkanische Worte, von denen er nur einzelne verstanden hatte. Die Zeremonie war kurz gewesen. Plötzlich sind sie alle aufgebrochen und hatten seine Schwester mit dem fremden Mann in der Wüste zurückgelassen. Es befindet sich dort ein Unterschlupf und ein Becken, das vorher mit frischem Wasser gefüllt worden war. Seine Eltern hatten ihm und Vorik erklärt, dass ihre Schwester bald wieder logisch werden würde. Damals hatte er nicht verstanden, wie ein so einfacher biologischer Vorgang einen Vulkanier zu unlogischem Verhalten verleiten könnte, er hatte erst viel später vom Pon Farr erfahren. Nach ihrer Reifeprüfung war ihnen ein Pad ausgehändigt worden, mit dem Auftrag, es genau und allein zu studieren. Es enthielt einige medizinische Informationen und Verhaltensregeln. Vorik hatte mit ihm darüber reden wollen, aber er hatte seinen jüngeren Zwillingsbruder zurecht gewiesen.

* * *

Die Situation auf Aval IV hatte sich weitgehend beruhigt und die medizinischen Teams nutzten die Gelegenheit, um Daten zu sammeln. Die medizinische Technik des Planeten war hinter den anderen Fachgebieten zurückgeblieben. Obwohl die Avaler Mitglieder der Förderation waren und regelmäßig Angebote zum Austausch von Wissen erhielten, schienen medizinische Trikorder auf ihrem Planeten noch nicht angekommen zu sein. Sie stellten ihre Diagnosen mit einer Art von telepathischer Einfühlung und primitiven Diagnosetechniken wie Abtasten, Bewegungsproben und ähnlichem. Valery erschien das sehr ungenau; ihr war vor allem die Telepathie immer etwas suspekt gewesen. War das nicht außerdem eklig, die Gefühle eines anderen zu spüren? Und wie unterschied man seine Gefühle von denen des Patienten? Sie sammelte zusammen mit den anderen Assistenzärzten und ihren Tutoren Daten über diese Vorgänge, während die Heiler ihren Job taten. Das Krankenhaus hatte große Fenster wie alle anderen Gebäude und die Innenwände waren in leuchtend orange bestrichen, an das man sich erst gewöhnen musste. Valery assistierte Dr. Crusher mit den unterschiedlichen Scannern in einem großen Krankenzimmer mit acht Insassen verschiedenen Geschlechtes und Alters, während Charlie und Counselor Troi die Heiler und ihre Patienten befragten. Shrinal und T'Pkara waren im medizinischen Labor auf der Enterprise, um die ersten Daten auszuwerten. Vakery fragte sich, ob Dr. Crusher absichtlich den lebhaften Chaoten Shrinal zu dieser Aufgabe verdammt hatte. Er fällt T'Pkara bestimmt ganz schön auf die Nerven. Die Vulkanierin hatte Dr. Crusher bestimmt zu dieser Analyse verdonnert, um sie mal mit etwas zu konfrontieren, das sie nicht gleich versteht. Vielleicht auch, weil T'Pkara einiges über Neurologie weiß, während Valery bei dieser Analyse keine Chance hätte. Die Anzeigen waren alle sehr merkwürdig. Vielleicht hatten die Avaler deshalb keine Trikorder.

* * *

In dem Pad hatte er gelesen, dass die Verlobten zueinander getrieben würden, um den Bund zu vervollständigen. Sie sollten beide umgehend und geordnet den Platz des Koon-ut-kal-if-fee aufsuchen. Ob seine Verlobte auch schon das Feuer in ihrem Blut spürte? Ob sie schon auf ihn wartete? Er versuchte, sich ihr Gesicht vorzustellen. Wie sie jetzt als erwachsene Frau wohl aussah? An ihrem Körper klebte ein nasses T-Shirt und als er an ihr hinaufblickte, hatte sie das Gesicht von Valery Alba. Blaue Augen wie frisches Quellwasser, er trank davon, leicht gelockte, braune Strähnen im Gesicht, ein Mund, das Tor zu einer fremden Welt. Plötzlich schallte jedoch eine schneidende Stimme von Ferne durch die Wüste und rief nach ihm: 

„Warnung, Sie nähren sich dem Ereignishorizont eines schwarzen Loches."

Die Stimme störte ihn und er ignorierte sie hartnäckig, während er diese blauen Augen betrachtete. Er ertrank in Valerys Augen.

„Kontakt in fünf Minuten."

Er ertrank in dem Mund, ein Bad in einer warmen Quelle.

„Warnung, Sie nähren sich dem Ereignishorizont eines schwarzen Loches."

Er wollte ihr so nah sein wie möglich und presste seinen Körper an ihren während er sie unterm Kinn küsste.

„Kontakt in vier Minuten."

Er legte sie sanft in den Staub der Wüste und riss ihr die Kleider vom Leib.

„Warnung, Sie nähren sich dem Ereignishorizont eines schwarzen Loches."

Sie behinderte seine Küsse, als Sie ihm die Uniform auszog.

„Kontakt in drei Minuten."

Sie streichelte seine Brust und ihre Hände wanderten auf seinen Rücken, wo sie ihn festhielt.

„Warnung, Sie nähren sich dem Ereignishorizont eines schwarzen Loches."

Er ertrank im Meer ihres Schoßes.

„Kontakt in zwei Minuten."

Er hörte immer noch die unangenehme Stimme nach ihm rufen.

„Warnung, Sie nähren sich dem Ereignishorizont eines schwarzen Loches."

Er lauschte ihr für einen Moment.

„Kontakt in einer Minute."

Er flog auf ein schwarzes Loch zu! Hastig stolperte er zu den Kontrollen, sah jedoch nur Lichtpunkte. „Computer, Kurskorrektur! Schwarzes Loch umfliegen!"

* * *

Sie hatten den Rest des Tages frei und schlenderten in Badeklamotten über saftiges Gras auf tonigem Boden. Der See in der gemäßigten Zone von Aval IV war gut besucht, er schien einer der Standarderholungsorte des Planeten zu sein. Sie fanden noch einen Platz, an dem es sowohl Sonne als auch Schatten gab. Charlie machte es sich im Schatten eines kleinen Felsens bequem, während die beiden anderen ihre Badetücher auf dem sonnigen Flecken daneben ausbreiteten. Der Psychologe packte ein Pad aus und begann darin zu lesen. Als Valery von Shrinal mit Sonnenschutzmittel eingecremt wurde, merkte sie, dass der Andorianer nicht ganz bei seiner üblichen guten Laune zu sein schien. Vermutlich war die Analyse mit T'Pkara nicht nur langweilig sondern auch frustrierend gewesen... 

„Hast Du T'Pkara gefragt, ob sie mit uns an den See will?" schnitt sie vorsichtig das Thema an.

„Nee," antwortete er einsilbig und klatschte ihr eine viel zu große Portion Sonnencreme auf den Rücken.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Shrinal hielt kurz inne, bevor er anfing, die Massen von Sonnencreme zu verteilen. „Man könnte es so ausdrücken," sagte er in einem bei ihm seltenen sarkastischen Ton.

„Worüber?" Valery kannte Shrinal und meistens wurde er wieder ganz der gutgelaunte Kumpel, wenn man ihm etwas Mitgefühl entgegenbrachte, besonders bei selbstverschuldeten Unglücken.

„Ich habe sie auf gewisse Dinge angesprochen," antwortete er.

Valery zog die Stirn kraus und ahnte eine seiner Taktlosigkeiten voraus. „Auf was für Dinge genau?"

„Na ja...auf ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten in letzter Zeit..." begann er etwas kleinlaut.

„Was meinst Du?"

Er bedeckte den letzten freien Flecken ihres Rückens mit einer dicken Schicht Sonnencreme. „Hast Du nicht gemerkt, wie aggressiv sie in letzter Zeit ist?"

Valery drehte sich um. „Aggressiv?" Sie begann damit, den in der Dose verbliebenen Rest auf die sonnenempfindliche blaue Haut zu verteilen. „Ich finde sie nur normal kaltblütig vulkanisch. Mir ist noch nie ein aggressiver Vulkanier begegnet."

„Doch," erwiderte er keck, „auf Holodeck drei."

Valery's Augenbrauen bewegten sich aufeinander zu. „Willst du etwa andeuten, sie hätte das Pon Farr!" begann sie ungläubig, „Du spinnst ja...Shrinal, das bildest Du dir nur ein!"

„Ich bin mir sicher," entgegnete er bestimmt.

Charlie schaute von seinem Pad auf. „Shrinal, Dir ist doch sicher bekannt, dass unerfahrene Ärzte oft dazu neigen, überall die Anzeichen gerade gelernter Syndrome zu sehen."

„Komm' schon Shrinal," meinte Valery, „Vulkanier sind nicht so einfach zu verstehen, wie Du Dir das vorstellst. Sie war wahrscheinlich nur distanziert. So sind Vulkanier nun mal."

Charlie legte sein Pad beiseite. „Vulkanier sind auch außerhalb von Vorgängen wie dem Pon Farr zu Emotionen fähig, sie können diese nur gewöhnlich sehr gut verbergen. Vielleicht hast Du sie heute einfach ein bisschen zu viel genervt."

„Ja, wer kann Vulkanier wohl besser verstehen als Du," wandte er sich Charlie zu und stützte die Hände auf. „Wundert mich, das _Du_ nicht mit spitzen Ohren geboren wurdest." Seine Fühler drehten sich nach vorne, Valery kannte das schon. „Es ist einfach, schlaue Kommentare über die Schwächen andrer Leute zu machen, wenn man sich selbst aus allem raushält," fuhr Shrinal fort, „Herr Prof. Dr. Psychologe steht eben über dem, was uns normal Sterblichen Probleme bereitet."

„Hey Shrinal," unterbrach sie ihn, „er wollte Dir doch bloß helfen."

Sie alle schwiegen für eine Weile und lauschten dem melodischen Schwatzen der Avaler. Die Luft war so trocken wie immer, roch aber interessant nach Vanille mit Salz.

„Hast Du denn irgendwas gesagt, was sie vielleicht falsch aufgefasst hat?" fragte Valery vorsichtig.

Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete Shrinal: „Ich hab' sie davor gewarnt, das Pon Farr zu verleugnen."

Valery war sprachlos.

„Als sie mir nicht glauben wollte, dass sie es hat," fuhr er fort, „habe ich einen Trikorder geholt." Er schaute für einen Moment auf das glitzernde Wasser und dann zurück zu Valery. „Dann hat sie mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben."

„Sie hat dich geschlagen?" Fragte Valery mit einer Andeutung von Entsetzen.

„Jou." Shrinal legte sich auf sein Tuch, seinen Freunden den Rücken zugewandt. Sein Ego hatte offensichtlich die größeren Verletzungen davongetragen.

* * *

Er hatte auf den Autopiloten umgestellt, das war die einzig logische Entscheidung gewesen. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war. Der Computer würde automatisch das Raumfahrtkontrollzentrum benachrichtigen und auf dem zugewiesenen Platz landen. Nicht mehr viel zu tun. Zeit für weitere Meditationsversuche. Nur nicht als Wahnsinniger dort ankommen, nur durchhalten bis zum Koon-ut-kal-if-fee. Das Innere des Shuttles war ruhig, während es in ihm brodelte. Er saß in diesem Käfig fest, gefangen bis zum Koon-ut-kal-if-fee und danach in dem Bund mit einer Frau die er seit Jahrzehnten nicht gesehen hatte. Das Shuttle war so klein und eng. Er wollte heraus. In die Unendlichkeit der Wüste. Die Hitze. Er war ein Sandsturm, der gleich losbrechen würde. Er lief hin und her. Er hatte die Erde verlassen. Enterprise. Er hatte Valery verlassen. Sie war auf der Erde. Aber er flog zum Vulkan. In die Wüste. Nicht in den See. 

„Eintritt in das irdische Sonnensystem in fünf Minuten," meldete sich plötzlich die eindringliche Stimme des Computers. „Nachricht an das Sternenflottenhauptquartier wird abgeschickt."

Taurik wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Computer, stopp!"

-Biep-

„Wo bin ich?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Sie befinden sich auf dem Shuttle Nr. 68375 der U.S.S. Enterprise mit Kurs zur Erde," meldete der Computer.

Hatte er sich bei der Kurseingabe geirrt? Hatte er 0/0/1 eingegeben? Halluzinierte er? „Computer, warum fliegen wir zur Erde?"

„Kurseingabe von Fähnrich Taurik, Sternzeit-"

„Computer, Kurskorrektur, zum Vulkan, Autopilot," unterbrach er verärgert.

-Biep- „Kurskorrektur erfolgt." Danach überließ der Computer ihn wieder seinen Gedanken.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag ordnete Valery Daten in dem ruhigen Labor. Das Avaler Gehirn schien ihr keine besonderen Vorzüge vor denen anderer telepathischer Spezies zu haben, dennoch stellten diese Leute mithilfe von Telepathie stimmige Diagnosen, auch über physische Zustände, während Betazoiden und Vulkanier dies nur über psychischen Zustände vermochten. Sie führte Vergleiche zwischen den Neuralen Scans der Patienten und denen der Heiler durch. Es zeigte sich kein Abbild-Verhältnis, wie es Valery erwartet hatte. Obwohl die Heiler ausgesagt hatten, die Gefühle und Schmerzen ihrer Patienten wahrzunehmen, unterschieden sich jedes Mal die Nervenaktivität der limbischen Systeme in den beiden Gehirnen. Valery war weder in der Neurologie noch in der Telepathie eine Expertin und hoffte einiges von T'Pkara zu lernen. Die war heute jedoch nicht sehr gesprächig. 

„Ich frage mich, wieso die Gehirnmuster während der telepathischen Verbindung nicht einander gleichen," versuchte sie zum wiederholten Male ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Keine Antwort. T'Pkara stand mit dem Rücken zu Valery, ein Pad in der einen Hand und die andere tippte auf der Konsole herum.

„Gibt es Tage, an denen auch Vulkanier mal schlechte Laune haben und extrem schweigsam sind?" fragte Valery herausfordernd.

„Vulkanier haben niemals schlechte Laune und ich empfehle Ihnen die Datenbank über Telepathie zu studieren, statt sich in unqualifizierten und sinnlosen Spekulationen zu ergehen," war die kalte Antwort.

In Ordnung, T'Pkara hatte schlechte Laune. Valery durchstöberte die Datenbank, ohne zu wissen, was sie eigentlich suchte. Sie hatte mit Interesse die verschiedenen Stoffwechselsysteme mehrerer Spezies studiert, aber in Telepathie hatte sie nur den vorgeschriebenen Grundkurs belegt und – das musste sie sich eingestehen – die meiste Zeit über andere Dinge nachgedacht.

-Klackklack, klack-

Valery schaute auf und sah ein Pad auf dem Boden liegen. T'Pkara bückte sich, um es aufzuheben. Sie zitterte leicht.

„T'Pkara, bist Du in Ordnung?" fragte Valery misstrauisch.

„Ja, es geht mir gut," antwortete T'Pkara trocken während das Zittern stärker wurde.

„Du solltest Dich lieber mal durchscannen lassen," schlug Valery vor.

T'Pkara legte das Pad beiseite. „Das ist absolut nicht notwendig, Fähnrich," antwortete sie gereizt. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich werde eine kurze Pause zur Meditation einlegen." Und damit verließ sie das Labor.

Shrinal hatte doch recht gehabt. „Alba an Shrinal."

„Ja, was gibt's?" ertönte die Stimme des Andorianers erfreut.

„Ich habe eine kleine Fachfrage. Hast Du gerade einen Moment Zeit?"

„Direkt durchs Eis! Niemand hier, außer mir und endloser Halascium 5-Rationen, die auf ihre Überprüfung warten."

„Shrinal, Du hattest Recht mit T'Pkara."

„Ich versuch' schon seit Tagen sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber dieser vulkanische Dickschädel-"

„Wie seit_ Tagen_?" fragte Valery überrascht.

„Na ja, ich hab's Euch erst nicht erzählt, weil...um ihre Privatsphäre zu respektieren," antwortete er stockend.

„Hast Du der Crusher schon was davon gesagt?"

„Nee, aber ich versuch' nachher noch mal mit Miss Vulkan zu reden," erwiderte Shrinal gutgelaunt.

„Shrinal, ich glaub' nicht, dass sie auf dich besser hört als auf jeden anderen," merkte Valery an, „Ich melde es lieber der-"

„Crusher an Alba" drang plötzlich die Stimme des Doktors durch das Kommsystem.

„Alba hier."

„Fähnrich, melden Sie sich bitte bei mir im Untersuchungsraum," wies Dr. Crusher sie an.

„Ja, Doktor, ich komme sofort, Alba Ende...Bis später, Shrinal."

* * *

Als sie eintrat, sah sie gerade T'Pkara von der anderen Seite hereinkommen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck gab nichts preis. 

„Sie werden sich gleich wieder herunterbeamen," informierte sie Dr. Crusher. „Bevor sie die nächste Dosis Halascium 5 nehmen, muss ich sie jedoch kurz auf Nebenwirkungen überprüfen. Nach fünftägiger Einnahme können sich Konzentrationsstörungen, Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel einstellen." Crusher fing an T'Pkara mit einem Trikorder zu scannen. „Hatten Sie in letzter Zeit irgendwelche..." Crushers Stimme nahm den Ausdruck von Verwunderung an „...Beschwerden?"

„Nein, ich vertrage das Halascium 5 gut," antwortete T'Pkara ruhig.

„T'Pkara, Sie warten bitte mal kurz, ich habe hier recht merkwürdige Anzeigen," bemerkte Dr. Crusher und richtete den Trikorder auf Valery.

„Ich hatte keine Beschwerden, Doktor," informierte sie Valery.

„Gut," erwiderte Crusher, „beamen Sie runter und melden Sie sich bei Counselor Troi. Ich komme gleich nach."

* * *

Troi lächelte und wies mit einer Handbewegung auf die beiden Avaler Heiler, die Valery bereits von den Untersuchungen kannte. „Dr. Anoua und Dr. Flusci wollen uns demonstrieren, welche Krankheiten Sie mithilfe der Telepathie heilen können." Sie gingen einen orangefarbigen Gang hinunter. Dieser Flügel des Krankenhauses machte einen sehr friedvollen, harmonischen Eindruck, man konnte munteres Schwatzen aus allen Richtungen hören. Valery schaute im Vorbeigehen neugierig in die offenstehenden Krankenzimmer. 

„Picard an alle Außenteams," ertönte die Stimme des Captains durch ihren Kommunikator, „kehren Sie umgehend auf die Enterprise zurück, wir nehmen wegen eines medizinischen Notfalls Kurs auf Vulkan. Picard Ende."

* * *

Er wird bald am Ziel sein und den Bund mit seiner Verlobten und ihrer Familie besiegeln. Valery hätte es vermutlich auch nicht verstanden, wenn Taurik es ihr erklärt hätte. Es war nicht seine Entscheidung, sondern die seiner Familie. Heiratspolitik war zwar nicht mehr überlebenswichtig wie in früheren Zeiten, aber immer noch bedeutend für die Verbindungen und das Ansehen der Familie. Und das wichtigste war, dass ein solcher Bund einem der Logik gewidmetem Leben entsprach. Wenn er die Verlobung brechen und sich mit Valery verbinden würde, wäre nicht nur Taurik, sondern seine ganze Familie bloßgestellt. Er hätte den Charaktertest nicht bestanden und seine Familie in seiner Erziehung versagt. Aber er hatte keine unverlobten jüngeren Geschwister, welche er gefährden könnte. Vorik war mit der Tochter einer anderen Familie verlobt, die keinen logischen Grund hatte, die Verlobung zu brechen, wenn er seine brechen würde... Aber in den Augen der anderen würde es keine logische Entscheidung sein. Sie würden nicht verstehen, dass er Valery nicht vergessen konnte. Aber er konnte die andere Frau nicht akzeptieren, es war unlogisch sie zu heiraten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sich vor ihr so bloßzustellen und mit ihr... 

„Computer."

-biep-

„In der Datenbank der Sternenflotte nach Valery Alba suchen."

-biep- „Es sind frei zugängliche Informationen über Fähnrich Valery Alba in der Datenbank der Sternenflotte enthalten," kam prompt die völlig unbeteiligt klingende Antwort des Computers.

„Abspielen."

„Valery Alba nahm ihr Medizinstudium an der Sternenflottenakademie zur Sternz-"

„Computer, wo befindet sie sich jetzt?" unterbrach er den Computer ungeduldig.

„Valery Alba wurde zur Sternzeit 48515.5 der U.S.S. Enterprise zugeteilt. Daten über die aktuelle Mission der U.S.S Enterprise sind nicht-"

„Computer," befahl er entschlossen, „Verbindung zur Enterprise herstellen."

...Fortsetzung folgt...

Danke für's Lesen, bitte vergesst auch nicht Euren Kommentar:)


	6. Einige Missverständnisse

**Einige Missverständnisse**

Da war sie endlich, die Enterprise. Taurik schaltete das Kommsystem ein. „Taurik an Enterprise." Er krallte sich an der Konsole fest und hoffte, seinen Zustand nicht preiszugeben. „Ersuche Erlaubnis, an Board kommen zu dürfen."

Schwer zu sagen, ob der Captain irritiert war. Er hatte bereits einen etwas erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck gezeigt, als Taurik ihm von seiner unverhofft frühen Rückkehr unterrichtet hatte. Jetzt hatte er wieder seine übliche disziplinierte Miene aufgesetzt. Picards Verhalten unterschied sich weniger als das der meisten Menschen von dem, was man als rational akzeptieren könnte. Taurik hätte einem vulkanischen Captain kaum mehr Respekt und Vertrauen entgegen gebracht.

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Fähnrich," erwiderte Picard in seiner bestimmten, nichts preisgebenden Stimme.

„Danke Captain, leite Landeprozeduren ein," berichtete Taurik und beendete die visuelle Verbindung. Erleichtert ließ er die Konsole los. Langsam öffnete sich die Shuttlerampe und bildete einen Eingang ins Schiffinnere, zu Valery. Picard durfte von der Sache nichts erfahren. Taurik bereitete die Landung vor. Wie aber sollte er es Valery erklären? Das Shuttle bewegte sich vorwärts und das Schiff nahm ihn auf. Es wird ihn für eine Weile schützen, aber bald wird es Vulkan erreichen.Unpraktisch, dass gerade jetzt die Enterprise wegen irgendeines Notfalls zu seinem Heimatplaneten fliegen musste. Das Shuttle setzte auf. Taurik wusste nicht, wie seine Familie reagieren wird. Ob sie ihn fragen werden, warum er nicht gekommen ist? Oder werden sie die Schlussfolgerung ziehen, es sei nicht seine Schuld gewesen und die äußeren Umstände hätten sein Kommen verhindert? Ob seine Verlobte bereits einen anderen genommen hatte? Wenn nicht, brachte er sie in Gefahr mit seinen, seinen unlogischen...Gefühlen. Er verletzte seine Pflicht. Er musste sie wenigstens informieren, damit sie sich rechtzeitig nach einer Alternative umsehen konnte. Wenn sie stirbt, ist es seine Schuld. Die Konsole meldete den Ausgleich der Atmosphäre. Er öffnete die Luke und betrat wieder den Boden der Enterprise.

Fähnrich Heisenberg hatte Dienst. „Willkommen zurück, Taurik!" grüßte ihn der rothaarige und großgewachsene Mensch gutgelaunt.

„Guten Tag, Fähnrich," antwortete Taurik trocken.

Heisenberg schien etwas verwundert zu sein, sagte jedoch nichts. Man konnte es vermutlich längst in Tauriks Augen sehen. Hoffentlich begegnete er auf dem Weg keinem Vulkanier. Er betrat den Turbolift. Wird Valery ihn akzeptieren? Oder hatte sie sich mit einem Menschen verbunden, während er ihr aus dem Weg gegangen war? Er betrat sein Quartier. Mit einem Menschen, der sie besser verstand und ihre menschlichen Emotionen ohne Probleme befriedigen konnte? Shrinal war nicht da. Taurik musste schnell den Brief an seine Verlobte schreiben, bevor er zu Valery gehen konnte.

* * *

Valery stand unter der Schalldusche und wurde von Unsichtbarem gereinigt. Sie war froh, T'Pkara wieder für ein paar Minuten alleine lassen zu können. Es war peinlich in dieser Situation mit ihr zusammen zu wohnen. Valery konnte spüren, wie sehr sie die Vulkanierin störte. Sie kannte hier noch keinen, bei dem sie ein paar Tage hätte übernachten können. Charlie war ein zu großer Ordnungsliebhaber und würde sie an den für die Zimmerzuteilungen zuständigen Offizier verweisen. Und Shrinal wohnte mit Taurik zusammen. Die Zeit hatte sie den Zwischenfall mit Taurik vergessen lassen. Zumindest hatte sie das gedacht. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Studium beschäftigt. Jetzt war er hier, sie kannte die Lage seines Quartiers genau. Es hatte jedoch immer eine Ausrede gegeben, nicht in seine Nähe kommen zu müssen. Shrinal hatte das schnell gemerkt und sie jedes Mal geneckt, wenn sie sich von ihm etwas hatte ausleihen wollen. Statt ihr dieses oder jenes Pad zu bringen, hatte er es Charlie zur Weiterleitung übergeben. Der Witzbold hatte ihr abstruse Nachrichten per Subraumfunk mit der Bitte um Ausleihe aller möglichen Dinge geschickt, dazu mit haarsträubenden Begründungen, wieso sie diese persönlich vorbeibringen müsse. Zum Glück hatte er vor kurzem damit aufgehört. Vielleicht weil sie nach diesem idiotischen fingierten Notruf wütend auf ihn gewesen war. Taurik sei ohnmächtig und brauche Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung... Wann wird Shrinal endlich erwachsen?  
Sie könnte Taurik treffen... Ihm alles erklären. Sich bei ihm entschuldigen und ihm sagen, dass sie ihre Lektion gelernt hatte. Inzwischen wusste sie, wie man sich Vulkaniern gegenüber zu verhalten hatte. Sie würde diesen Fehler nicht noch mal begehen.

* * *

Taurik war, als ob er schweres Gepäck abgelegt hätte, nachdem er die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte. Er hatte die formelle Ausdrucksweise gewählt. Sie war nicht in dem Pon Farr-Ratgeber enthalten gewesen, er hatte sie in der historischen Datenbank heraussuchen müssen. Das letzte Mal war eine Braut auf diese Weise kurz nach Suraks Reformen abgelehnt worden. Er war nun ein pflichtmissachtender V'Tosh Katur, einer dessen Bindungen so unberechenbar sind wie seine Emotionen. Ein Vulkanier ohne Logik. Wenn seine Verlobte ihn nur gegen einen anderen kämpfen ließe... Der Gewinner der Herausforderung kann die Frau aus logischen Gründen ablehnen. Wer möchte schon eine, die die vernünftig ausgearbeiteten Pläne ihrer Familie missachten und so instabil ist, der Liebe zu verfallen und für ihre persönlichen Neigungen den Tod eines anderen sinnlos riskiert? _Er_ war doch Surak in einem Punkt treu geblieben. Er hatte nicht unnötig Leben riskiert. Er würde Vulkan in Frieden verlassen. Aber er wird Vulkan verlassen...  
Taurik bewegte sich den Flur hinunter, die Türen zählend. Da war schon die, hinter der sich Valery befand. Er spürte eine weibliche Präsenz. Wie könnte er es ihr sagen? Sie wird sich vielleicht sogar erschrecken. Zuerst sollte er sein Verhalten vor zwei Jahren erklären, warum er sie gemieden hatte, ihr die vulkanischen Traditionen schildern. Dann sollte er ihr den genaueren Grund seines Kommens nennen und sie einweihen. Der Menschenfrau vertrauliche Informationen offenbaren, die eine Fremde nicht besitzen darf. Das Geheimnis Vulkans. Aber er war doch nicht der erste: Der große Sarek hatte eine menschliche Frau geheiratet und sie musste wohl vom Pon Farr erfahren haben. Taurik hielt es allerdings für unwahrscheinlich, dass Botschafter Sarek je seine Pflicht gegenüber einer vulkanischen Frau vernachlässigt hatte. Er war bestimmt zu diesem Zeitpunkt unverbunden gewesen und hatte die menschliche Amanda aus logischen diplomatischen Gründen geheiratet. Aber Taurik konnte seine Pflicht nicht erfüllen, er war kein guter Schüler der Logik mehr, er war nicht mehr Herr seiner selbst und doch war ihm klar, was er wollte. Viel klarer als bei klarem Verstand. Aber es musste eine trügerische Klarheit sein, eine verführerische, eine unlogische, die ihn zu Pflichtvernachlässigung und Egoismus verleitete. Er würde jedoch niemals seine Pflichten gegenüber Valery vernachlässigen, auch wenn diese über das vulkanische Maß hinausgingen... Er holte tief Luft und betätigte die Türklingel. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt. Er hörte sein eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen. Die Tür gab den Weg frei. Langsam trat er ein. Das Quartier glich seinem eigenen. Es war abgedunkelt, vulkanische Meditationskerzen spendeten das einzige Licht. Valery war nicht da, nur ihre Mitbewohnerin. Sie blickte ihn an, sie war Vulkanierin. Ihr Gesicht sah ganz gewöhnlich aus, doch es kam ihm bekannt vor. Die Begegnung mit ihr musste lange her sein und er wusste nicht mehr, wer sie war oder hatte es vielleicht nie gewusst. Sie starrte ihn an, ihr Blick schien regelrecht in ihn hinein zu gehen. Er suchte nach einem Weg diesen Eindruck zu beseitigen.

„Taurik", sprach die Vulkanierin mit deutlicher Stimme, „mein Verlobter."

Es war T'Pkara! Er erkannte nun ihre Geschichtszüge. Es war die, der er versprochen worden war; im Alter von sieben Jahren, nach der vulkanischen Tradition, nach der Logik. „T'Pkara," stammelte er. Taurik wollte nicht zu ihr, er wollte sich mit Valery verbinden.

„Ich habe die Symptome zu spät analysiert," sprach sie, „es ist meine Schuld, dass wir nicht schon längst auf Vulkan sind. Ich bitte um Vergebung."

Hatte sie den Brief noch nicht gelesen? Aber ein Teil von ihm schien ihr nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Er spürte ein prickelndes Verlangen sie anzufassen. Er musste sie informieren, dass er den Bund mit ihr nicht vervollständigen werde. „T'Pkara," sagte er langsam, sich auf Widerspruch vorbereitend, „ich bin nicht gekommen, um mich mit Ihnen zu verbinden."

Sie nahm es mit Fassung auf. „Das ist logisch," erwiderte sie. „Wir werden in 40,3 Stunden Vulkan erreichen. Es wäre unangemessen, den Bund vor der Zeremonie zu vervollständigen. Wir werden Disziplin beweisen."

Taurik schluckte, dann zischte eine Tür links von ihm. Valery stand da. Sie war älter und ernster geworden, aber es war dieselbe Valery, die er auf der Erde getroffen hatte. Die Valery aus der medizinischen Klasse der Akademie, die Valery in seinen Gedanken. Sie trug ein türkisblaues bis zu den Knien reichendes Nachtgewandt. Es betonte die Farbe ihrer Augen. Ihre Backen und Lippen waren leicht gerötet. Ihr Gesicht drückte Überraschung aus. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und dann zu T'Pkara. Dann veränderte sich der Ausdruck ihrer blauen Augen und wirkte plötzlich verschlossen.

„Valery," hörte Taurik sich selbst sagen.

Da zischte es wieder, diesmal war es die Eingangstür und Shrinal trat ein. Seine Fühler bewegten sich. Er blickte Taurik an und seine Augen verengten sich. Er schaute zu T'Pkara und dann zu Valery. Beide tauschten Blicke aus, von denen Taurik nicht wusste, was sie bedeuteten. Er wollte, dass der Andorianer wieder verschwinde und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sein blauhäutiger Rivale wandte sich ihm zu, seine Fühler bewegten sich. Sein Körper wirkte angespannt. Taurik stellte fest, dass der mit Fühlern Bewaffnete ihn um etwa 10 cm überragte. Mit diesen langen Antennen wirkte der Feind noch größer. Aber der Andorianer war nicht übermäßig kräftig, dafür jedoch athletisch und beweglich. Die Fühler richteten sich nun gespannt nach vorne, vielleicht waren diese Teile sogar seine schwächste Stelle.

„Was willst du hier, Andorianer?" Fauchte Taurik seinen Rivalen an.

„Wie's aussieht, dasselbe wie Du, Vulkanier," erwiderte der blaue Mund in respektlosem Tonfall.

„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Andorianer", sagte Taurik langsam in drohendem Tonfall, „du verstehst hiervon nichts!"

„Ha!" brüllte der blauhäutige Kerl, „ich verstehe sehr wohl: Du willst sie für Dich alleine haben, Logikscheißer!"

Taurik war lange genug rational gewesen, lange genug, er hatte auf Valery verzichtet. Zu lange. „Sie ist meine Partnerin," keuchte er und spürte, wie sich seine Fingerspitzen fest in die Handballen eingruben, als er Fäuste ballte. „Ich tue alles für sie!"

Sein andorianischer Rivale ging langsam zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. „Wenn wir auf Andor wären," flüsterte er provozierend, „würde ich dich zum Ushaan herausfordern." Dann sagte er laut: „Lass uns zusammen aufs Holodeck gehen, wenn sie es Dir wirklich Wert ist, Spitzohr!"

„Ich nehme die Herausforderung an!" brüllte ihm Taurik ins Gesicht.

* * *

...Fortsetzung folgt...

Bitte vergesst nicht einen längeren oder kürzeren Kommentar zu schreiben, ich bin über jede (freundliche) Anmerkung dankbar. Schreibt mir einfach, was ihr denkt. Nochmals ein dickes Dankeschön an die ausführlichen Kommentare von Gabi. :)


End file.
